A Different Kind of a Monster
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: There is a new monster in town for the boys to face. Are they up for the challange? What will happen when they do? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Mech-X4in anyway this story has l been requested by **DStarBoy**

* * *

Seth and Gray decided to do something evil and that's to make a evil monster that is also a technopath. This monster has also another power that will be used ageist the boys controlling Mech X4. However this monster will be no match for the four boys as this monster is a young teenage boy that happen to "move" in to the neighborhood and Spyder's new neighbor.

Spyder was in the middle of a video game waiting for his friends show up when he heard the door bell ring. Thinking it is one of his friends made his way downstairs to answer the door only to find out its a boy he hasn't seen before.

"Um hello."

"Hello my name is Alexis. I just moved in yesterday and just want to say hi. I saw you and your friends over here but I was too busy to hang out with unpacking and all."

"Oh ok come on in."

Alexis came in and seen Spyder was alone. The boy smiled and Spider smiled back.

"So I take it, its just us?"

"Yup."

"Ah ok."

The two head up stairs and Spyder notices his game was going crazy. At first he thought it was Ryan is now here and just messing with him. When he was about to leave his room he looked into Alexis's eyes. Spyder all of a sudden was felling funny towards Alexis. His heart was skipping a beat and next thing he knew he was making out with this new boy.

His hands where all over Alexis the only thing that made Spyder made him stop making out with Alexis is the door bell. Spyder sighed and kissed Alexis one more time before heading down stairs. When Spider went to answer the door he seen it was Harris. To Harris, Spyder looked very happy more then normal. Once the two head up stairs Harris saw Alexis and he too fell victim to the boy's power.

Now. It was Harris making out with Alexis but it did not last long as Spyder was now kissing the new boy. The friends went back and fourth kissing Alexis. Alexis had an idea and was sure it will work because it did work on girls. When Spyder was about to kiss him Alexis stopped Spyder.

"I want to watch you two boys kiss."

Harris and Spyder smiled and started kissing one another. Even though it was two boys kissing he still enjoyed the show. Alexis was glad his power worked on boys as well or the plan would have failed. The kissing boys hands moved all over each others bodies. Alexis pulled down the boys pants to see they where hard.

"Jack each other off for me."

Spyder and Harris was soon jacking each other off as Alexis watched on with a smile. The doorbell soon ringed but the two jacking off boys did not stop.

"I will get that and when I come back I want to see you both naked and making out."

Alexis watched for a short bit as Spyder and Harris started to remove their shirts. Alexis made his way down stairs and he felt weird. He had a feeling that technopath Ryan was here. As for Ryan on the other side of the door he also felt something. Mark seen that look on Ryan's face and wonder what was going on.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know just feel weird is all."

"Well we are at Spyder's and he is a weird dude."

"Well yeah but this is different for some reason but I can't explain it."

The door soon opened to see a boy standing there the strange feeling was getting stronger now after seeing this stranger in Spyder's house.

"Um who are you and what have you done with Spyder?"

"Oh your Spyder's friend well I'm Alexis I'm his cousin."

"He never said he was having a cousin come by."

"Well you know how Spyder is. He is up stairs too busy playing a video game."

"Well that sounds like Spyder." Mark said.

Ryan just shook his head as the brothers headed upstairs. They where shocked seeing Spyder and Harris naked and making out. Alexis just smiled but when the brothers turn towards him he pretended to be shocked just like them. Then Ryan became more shocked when Mark started to leaned down a bit to make out with Alexis. Mark's hands went all over Alexis's body.

Ryan caught Alexis whispering something in Mark's ear and next thing Ryan saw was going in the middle of the naked Spyder and Harris and started to jack them off. Ryan just stood there watching his brother do this with out blinking. He was starting to think he was in some kind of dream as this could not be happening. Ryan soon looked at Alexis and Alexis reveled his technopath eyes.

"Your a technopath too?"

"Indeed I am I thought I was the only one."

"But that dose not cause this. What are you?"

"Someone who can make people do what ever I want. Mostly make them fall in love with me. Since these three love me they will do anything to show it like they are doing right now."

"Then I wont look into your eyes as simple as that."

"Arnt you cute, it don't work that way."

Ryan was soon making out with Alexis and it did not take long for all the boys in Spyder's room to be naked. Alexis was now sitting in a chair as Spyder was sucking his monster dick of fourteen inches. As Spyder sucked away Ryan was going back and forth sucking his brother and Harris. After Alexis shot his load in Spyder's mouth Spyder swallowed all of Alexis load.

Harris was next to suck Alexis as Spyder was getting sucked by Ryan. The room slowly was feeling with the sounds and smells of teenage sex. Alexis was on edge again and shot his load in Harris mouth. Harris like Spyder swallowed every drop. After Harris pulled Alexis's dick out of his mouth he got his dick sucked by Ryan again.

Mark was next as he sucked away on the fourteen inch monster of Alexis. Alexis is a true sex monster as he can keep on shooting his load. Once again Alexis shot his load this time in Mark's mouth. Just like the other two Mark swallowed the load given to him. Alexis looked at the boys and smiled. Ryan was the last to suck Alexis. As he sucked away Harris got behind Ryan and slid his dick inside his friend's ass.

Ryan quickly moaned even more as he was sucking away and being fucked. Hairs went faster and Harder into Ryan. Alexis smiled as Harris pounded away. It wasn't long when Harris shot his load into Ryan's ass. However Ryan's ass was not done being fucked as Spyder was next to slide his dick into that ass of his.

Ryan's moans where getting louder spite being muffled as he sucked away on Alexis's dick. Alexis looked at Spyder and Spyder quickly was fucking faster and harder into Ryan. It wasn't long until Spyder added his cum into Ryan's ass. After Spyder slid out of Ryan's ass Mark took Spyder's place. Mark wasted no time pounding faster and harder into his brother.

Once Mark shot all of his load into his brother, Ryan was on all fours as he went back and forth sucking his brother and his friends as Alexis fucked away in Ryan's ass. It only took a few thrusts before Ryan shot his load onto the carpet of Spyder's bedroom. Alexis went faster and harder into Ryan and again Ryan shot his load onto the ground. Ryan manged to shoot another load while being fucked by Alexis.

Once Ryan came a third time he passed out with another load in his ass that belonged to Alexis. While Ryan was passed out Alexis fucked Mark next until Mark passed out. Alexis smiled seeing the two brothers passed out and moved on to Harris which did not take long to make him pass out as well. Lastly it was Spyder's turn to get fucked.

As for Spyder it was taking longer to make him pass out as Spyder was lasting longer then the other three. Alexis is starting to like this boy as Spyder shot his load a fifth time which was just droplets at this rate. This time though Spyder did passed out. As Alexis was having his way with the boys a huge monster was destroying everything in its path. The only place left was Spyder's home as Alexis got dressed and left the home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you think


End file.
